


Eyes on me

by Blanquileblanc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanquileblanc/pseuds/Blanquileblanc
Summary: Shiro trabaja en una pequeña cafetería y poco a poco se fue fijando en el cantante que venía cada día, algo le unía a él, o al menos así lo sentía, pero no se imaginaba en aquel momento el motivo de esta sensación.





	Eyes on me

El ruido de diversas conversaciones ocurriendo a la vez en la pequeña cafetería volvía a dominar en esta, era algo habitual para el albino, que trabajaba de camarero en ella. Para algunas personas terminaba siendo algo molesto, pero a él no le importaba, porque sabía que a las once de la noche aquel ruido sería silenciado por la voz más bonita que había escuchado nunca.

De nuevo al igual que todos los días desde hacía un mes, a las diez y media de la noche llegó una mujer alta de tez morena con pelo largo y blanco, al igual que siempre, con un vestido de flores. Atraía las miradas de la clientela del lugar, pero la mirada de Shiro la atrajo su acompañante desde el primer día, un hombre de tez blanca y pelo negro que llegaba sobre sus hombros, vestido con una camisa de cuadros y unos pantalones vaqueros con algún roto. La primera vez que llegaron al bar Shiro no pudo apartar sus ojos de él, algo de él le llamaba, como si estuvieran conectados de alguna forma. Pero cuando le escuchó cantar aquel primer día, todo de él le hizo sentirse atrapado por ese hombre.

Había un pequeño escenario en la cafetería, en él se encontraba un pequeño taburete y un micrófono apoyado en un pie. La mujer y el hombre subieron a este, ella para sentarse en el taburete sacando la guitarra que llevaba y él para acercarse al micrófono. La mujer comenzó a [tocar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mHJkLuZD64) el instrumento y al poco le siguió el hombre con su voz, de nuevo Shiro quedó absorto en su voz, soñando con que aquellas palabras iban dedicadas hacia él, deseando que algún día conseguiría atreverse a hablar con él. Pero aquel día de nuevo lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarle pequeñas sonrisas mientras le miraba de lejos, y sonrojarse cuando los ojos del moreno se posaban en él.

 

\-------------------------

— Si tanto te gusta hablale, no vas a perder nada por intentarlo.— contestó su compañero que se preparaba para la jornada de este día.

— No puedo tan solo hablarle de la nada Lance, no sabría qué decirle.— Shiro se encontraba sentado en una silla cabizbajo.

— Puedes invitarle a cenar.— comentó su otro compañero mientras dejaba tras una pequeña vitrina unos dulces recién hechos.

— Hunk, si hiciera eso sería extraño, ¿de verdad irías a cenar con un extraño al que no conoces de nada?

— Dile que te ha conquistado su voz angelical y sus preciosos ojos verdes.— comentó el cubano de nuevo en un tono sobreactuado.

— No hagas caso a lo que te están diciendo o le asustarás y no querrá volver a cantar en la cafetería. Atraen a mucha clientela por las noches tanto su compañera como él, si no vienen significará una pérdida de dinero. Así que si quieres algo con él por favor, no hagas caso a sus consejos, y menos a los de Lance.— Pidge, que era la dueña del local, se encontraba allí para revisar la cafetería como todas las mañanas.

— Además Lance,— Shiro prefirió no decir nada sobre lo que había dicho Pidge, ya que sabía que tenía razón— me dices que le diga algo siempre y tú no te atreves nunca a hablar con la chica que le acompaña.

Un pequeño sonrojo se formó en el rostro de su compañero,— Ella es demasiado buena para mí, tan solo con verla me vale para saberlo. Además, ni siquiera sé si le gustan los hombres, y si le gustan estoy seguro de que sería en el último que se fijaría.

— Vamos chicos, no seáis así. No podéis saber si estarían interesados en vosotros si no intentáis al menos hablar, estoy seguro de que si nunca habláis ni os acercáis a ellos no podréis conseguir nada, a lo mejor conseguís ser sus amigos y luego evoluciona.

— Lance por favor, si vas a intentar hablar con ella compórtate de una forma normal, es lo único que te pido.

Lance llevó una mano a su pecho sobreactuando como hacía comúnmente,— Me duele que pienses que no puedo comportarme de forma normal Pidge.— sacando de esta forma un suspiro agotado de la chica y unas pequeñas sonrisas de Shiro y Hunk.

Tras aquella pequeña conversación, entraron un par de clientes para desayunar y a partir de eso comenzó su jornada de aquel día. El albino trabajó al igual que todos los días, pero esta vez daba vueltas en su cabeza a lo que le habían dicho sus compañeros. Quizás sí debería lanzarse y hablarle, nadie le decía que si empezaba a mantener contacto con él le asustaría o algo por el estilo, y con aquellos pensamientos, pasó trabajando el resto de su jornada.

 

\-------------------------

Llegaron las diez de la noche y con ella los nervios de Shiro. Tan solo en media hora vería a aquel hombre de nuevo y pensar en acercarse para saludarle y que el moreno le dedicara palabras exclusivamente hacia él, hizo que no pudiera evitar los nervios. Pero una mano agarrando su brazo le sacó de sus pensamientos, consiguiendo que diera un pequeño salto por su sorpresa.

— ¿Estás bien Shiro?— preguntó Lance mirándole algo preocupado.

— Ah, sí tranquilo, tan solo...— hizo una pequeña pausa algo avergonzado— bueno, estaba pensando en él otra vez. Quería intentar hablarle hoy, pero pensar en tenerle tan cerca ha hecho que me ponga un poco nervioso otra vez y la verdad, no sé si seré capaz.

— Sobre eso, yo voy a hablarle hoy, puedo decirle que le hable sobre ti a tu pretendiente y así te será más fácil.

— No… no es necesario, sería un poco vergonzoso. Al menos eso creo, ni siquiera sé su nombre y parece que me fuera a declarar a alguien que conozco de hace años…

— Yo también estoy nervioso por hablar con ella, pero quiero intentarlo, si no lo hago es seguro que no conseguiré nada, tal y como nos dijo Hunk esta mañana.

Shiro fue a decir algo, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención. Allí estaban de nuevo, los dos estaban hablando y su voz hablando trajo paz a su mente, nunca terminaba de entender por qué todo sobre él le afectaba de aquella manera. Jamás había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero no sabía definir lo que sentía por aquel hombre, se preguntó si algún día encontraría una explicación para aquel sentimiento.

— Vamos, tenemos que continuar con nuestro trabajo, si te quedas mirándole mucho ahora se dará cuenta.— comentó Lance en tono divertido.

El albino asintió un poco nervioso y se dirigió a la mesa de una señora que acababa de levantar la mano para atenderla.

Las once de la noche, de nuevo el ruido habitual volvió a ser silenciado por el sonido de la guitarra de la mujer y la voz del hombre que había conseguido llamar su atención de tal forma. Toda la gente del bar admiraba a las dos personas que se encontraban en el escenario, de nuevo Shiro miró con una pequeña sonrisa al hombre, pero esta vez algo diferente ocurrió. El hombre dirigió su mirada hacia Shiro y los dos mantuvieron mutuamente sus miradas, pero tras unos segundos de aquella forma, un pinchazo en la cabeza de Shiro se hizo presente junto a la imagen de aquel hombre sonriéndole de cerca.

Al momento, como si al moreno también le hubiera ocurrido algo parecido, separó su mirada de él y no volvió a dirigirla durante el resto de la noche.

 

\-------------------------

Cuando dieron por finalizado el concierto de aquella noche, la gente comenzó a marcharse de la cafetería ya que empezarían a cerrar. Shiro pudo ver a Lance acercarse a la morena, le hacía feliz saber que él sí se veía capaz de hablar con ella, aunque solo fuera para poder llegar a ser su amigo. Pero por alguna razón que el albino no pudo entender, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida al momento. Tras pronunciar algo que no pudo escuchar ya que se encontraba algo lejos porque hoy les pidió irse antes y estaba al lado de la puerta, Lance también abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Shiro no entendía qué pasaba, pero supuso que se recordaron del pasado. Seguramente hubieran sido compañeros hace tiempo y ella le recordó. Seguramente él tendría a partir de ahora contacto con ella tal y como quería, al contrario de él mismo, que no se atrevía a hacer lo que tanto deseaba. Para cuando pensaba en esto, ya había salido de la cafetería y se dirigía de vuelta a su casa.

 

\-------------------------

El sonido de una llamada fue su despertador aquel día, aunque hubiera preferido no haber tenido que ser despertado en su día de descanso. Cogió su teléfono móvil y en la pantalla se encontraba el nombre de Pidge, aquello le preocupó ya que ella no solía ser una persona a la que le gustara hablar por teléfono.

— ¿Está todo bien?— preguntó el albino nada más coger la llamada.

— Sí, aquí todo está bien, el que no parece estar muy bien eres tú con esa voz, ¿no has dormido hoy?— contestó tranquila, lo cual hizo que Shiro pudiera relajarse.

— Sí, estoy bien, tan solo es que acabo de despertarme, perdona por la voz.— comentó riendo un poco— ¿Qué es lo que querías? Es raro que llames por teléfono.

— Lo sé, créeme cuando te digo que no lo hago por gusto, pero es mejor opción que aguantar a Lance molestandome el resto de la mañana.

— ¿Te ha pedido él que me llames?

— Sí, se ha puesto muy pesado diciendo que tenía que pedirte algo importante pero que como ayer te fuiste pronto y hoy era tu día libre, pensó que si te llamaba yo lo tomarías como algo más importante.

Shiro volvió a reír de nuevo al imaginar a Lance diciéndole aquellas cosas a Pidge sabiendo cómo era en ese sentido.— ¿Qué te ha pedido que me digas?

— Que quiere que vengas esta noche, antes de que empiece el concierto diario, dice que es muy importante y no puedes faltar.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron bastante a Shiro, no entendía por qué Lance había dicho aquello, y cualquier pequeña idea que pudiera llegar a su cabeza sobre el por qué, lo hacía todo más extraño.

— ¿Ha dicho algo más a parte?

— Nada más.

— Está bien, dile que estaré para unos minutos antes de que empiece el concierto.— Pidge hizo un pequeño sonido de afirmación y tras eso colgó la llamada.

Shiro se quedó durante unos minutos más en la cama, pensando en qué sería aquello tan importante. Seguramente quería contarle su relación con la chica y estaba muy ilusionado, por eso era tan importante. Sonrió para sí mismo pensando en aquella probabilidad y se alegró por su amigo enormemente. Tras unos minutos se levantó de la cama y fue a ducharse, hoy tenía que aprovechar su día de descanso para comprar y poder pasear tranquilo ya que debido a su trabajo, pocas veces podía tener tiempo para sí mismo.

 

\-------------------------

La noche había llegado y Shiro se dirigía a la cafetería tal y como quería Lance. Aún no terminaba de entender la razón exacta, pero pensó en que si era tan importante, sería algo bueno. Cuando llegó a la cafetería, esperó un poco en frente a la puerta, pensó de nuevo en el moreno, pensó en si le volvería a ver y decidió que esta vez le hablaría. No se podía echar atrás de nuevo y estaba seguro de que Lance quería ayudarle a dar aquel primer paso. 

Pero al abrir la puerta, en el escenario tan solo se encontraba aquella mujer. Esta miró sonriente a Shiro y fue entonces cuando acercó el micro un poco para poder hablar.

— La canción de hoy es algo especial, y va dedicada a una persona del público.— comentó con una voz tranquila. Los clientes empezaron a aplaudir y sonreír tras aquellas palabras.

La mujer empezó a [tocar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQuGDFJHw20) las primeras notas con la guitarra y a partir de ahí, fue el único sonido que se escuchó en el bar. Al poco empezó a cantar acompañada de su guitarra, su voz era más bonita de lo que esperaba cantando, pero no era aquella la voz que quería escuchar.

— _Whenever said my words. Wishing they, would be heard._ — escuchó la voz que tanto necesitaba escuchar, cantando a su espalda. Se giró al momento y allí estaba él, con una sonrisa amable mirando al albino.— _I saw you smiling at me. Was it real or just my fantasy?_ — El moreno agarró en ese momento su mano.— _You´d always be there in the corner. Of this tiny little bar._ —  acercó su otra mano al rostro del albino, acariciándola suavemente.— Shiro,— oír su nombre salir de sus labios le pareció más bonito que cualquier canción que le hubiera escuchado cantar— soy yo, Keith, ¿me recuerdas?

De repente, muchas recuerdos pasaron por la cabeza de Shiro, de un mundo distinto, de otra vida distinta, pero él era el que lo veía todo, y pudo ver a Keith en aquella vida, y fue ahí cuando entendió todo.— Keith… Keith yo…

— No sabes qué decir, lo sé, yo tampoco lo sabía.— contestó sonriendo cariñosamente.

— ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta de todo?— hizo una pequeña pausa porque la voz se le rompía un poco— ¿Cómo… cómo me has recordado?

— Ayer, cuando Lance habló con Allura, los dos se recordaron mutuamente en aquel momento, y cuando él te nombró y te describió físicamente, te recordé.

— _I kind of liked it your way. How you shyly placed your eyes on me. Did you ever know, that i had mine on you?_ — la voz de Allura continuó sonando de fondo.

— ¿Esta canción me la querías dedicar?— Keith asintió ante su pregunta— Pero si me recordaste ayer, ¿por qué...?

— ¿Tú serías capaz de explicar lo que te llamaba de mí?— Hubo un silencio entre los dos, pero el sonido de la guitarra y la voz de Allura siguieron llenando la sala.— Cuando vine por primera vez a este bar y te vi, sentí todo distinto. Sentí algo que no sabía explicar, pero me dolía cuando no podía verte, necesitaba tenerte cerca de alguna manera, aunque no lograba entender la razón. Pero cuando Allura y Lance se recordaron mutuamente, y él te mencionó, entendí todo.

— _So let me come to you. Closest i wanna be. Close enough for me. To feel your heart beating fast._

— Entonces tú también sentías esa conexión. Yo… yo tenía miedo de hablarte, tenía miedo de no ser suficiente, de parecer extraño por acercarme a ti de esa forma, y más si te decía eso. Por eso nunca me había atrevido a hab— Keith posó un dedo en los labios de Shiro para interrumpirle.

— Shiro, quiero que sepas que siempre has sido no solo suficiente para mí, si no mucho más de lo que podía pedir. Que nunca me parecería extraño ni me daría miedo que quisieras estar a mi lado. Y que si por algún motivo, volvemos a separarnos y reencontrarnos de nuevo en otra vida, siempre estaré feliz de recordarte, y conocerte otra vez en esta.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Shiro, y otras salieron de los de Keith.— Te amo Keith, ¿te gustaría conocerme en esta nueva vida, tanto como me gustaría conocerte a ti?— Shiro llevó su mano a la mejilla de Keith para acariciarla con dulzura.

— Siempre querré conocerte y nunca me cansaré de hacerlo.— los dos unieron sus labios mientras sonaban las últimas notas de la canción y tras aquello el público empezó a aplaudir. Nadie sabía que estaban allí excepto Allura y los compañeros de trabajo de Shiro, pero para ellos no había nadie más en ese momento.

 

\-------------------------

— ¿No me vais a dar las gracias?— comentó Lance mirando a Shiro y Keith, se encontraba sentado en un pequeño sofá de la cafetería mientras acariciaba el pelo de Allura, que se encontraba a su lado apoyada levemente en él.

— Ya te he dado muchas veces las gracias, dejame tranquilo.— contestó Keith, que estaba sentado encima de Shiro, quien le abrazaba y escondía su rostro dentro de su pelo.

— ¿Shiro estás bien, no te has movido desde hace un rato?— preguntó Hunk un poco extrañado.

— Estoy bien Hunk,— dejó un par de besos en la barbilla de Keith con una gran sonrisa— estoy mejor que nunca.— a Keith no le llamaban especialmente las muestras de cariño en público, pero no le importaba porque sabía que aquello hacía feliz a Shiro y eso lo hacía todo mejor para él.

— Casi que prefería pilotar un robot gigante con forma de león, así al menos no tendría que veros cuando os ponéis tan melosos.— dijo Pidge suspirando cansada, a lo que todos rieron un poco.

— Yo estoy muy feliz de que nos hayamos podido encontrar todos de nuevo, recuerdo que con Keith no fue una conexión tan grande la que sentí hasta que os encontré también a vosotros cuatro. La más fuerte la conseguí con Lance y gracias a él me di cuenta de todo.— Allura posó un pequeño beso en los labios de su novio y los dos sonrieron.

Pidge se levantó quejándose de nuevo porque a ella no le llamaban aquellos comportamientos, de hecho prefería no tener que soportarlos y el resto se volvieron a reír, menos Shiro y Keith.

— ¿Keith, sabes una cosa?— preguntó cerca de su oído.

— Dime…

— Lo mejor que me ha pasado en estas dos vidas, es haberte encontrado.

Keith giró su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa y besó a Shiro de nuevo suavemente. Todo estaba bien, y por fin se habían encontrado nuevamente. Podrían disfrutar de todo ese tiempo ahora, para conocerse de nuevo, para amarse de nuevo y para vivirse de nuevo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este one shot, realmente mi idea era empezar a escribir un fic (también sheith) en otro au distinto, pero estaba escuchando esta canción ayer y por alguna razón me sentí inspirada para escribir esto.  
> Os recomiendo escuchar la canción de Eyes on me entera, tiene una música y una letra preciosas. Ojalá pueda volver a actualizar de nuevo pronto con el fic que quería haber empezado a escribir ayer.


End file.
